Hermes
Hermes is an Olympian God, serving as a royal messenger of the Gods, from Disney's 1997 animated feature film, Hercules. Background Powers and abilities As a god, Hermes possesses the natural powers and abilities such as immortality, omnipresence, superhuman strength, and magic. * Magic - Hermes uses magic via the Caduceus (his staff). * Flight - As the messenger of the Gods and God of travelers, the winged sandals enable Hermes to fly and move at an extreme speed. * Super Speed - Hermes can fly or simply move his body extremely fast, quick enough to perform tasks like cooking in a few seconds. Appearances ''Hercules Hermes is first seen at Hercules' baby shower, where he compliments Zeus on the festivities. And is also seen when Hades enters the festivities. Later on, Hermes catches sight of the Titans returning to Mount Olympus and quickly alerts Zeus, Hera, and the other gods for battle. He is the last god (aside from Zeus) to be captured, being kidnapped by Pain and Panic; the latter steals his glasses while the former barks into his ear. After Hercules arrives and frees the gods, Hermes regains his glasses and beats the imps with his staff. During the finale of the film, Hermes is present to celebrate Hercules' success. He summons the Muses to sing an "A Star Is Born" as the film closes out as he plays the piano. Hercules: The Series In the animated series, taking place during Hercules' training years on Phil's Island, Hermes makes occasional appearances and sometimes joins Hercules on one of his misadventures. For example, in "Hercules and the Bacchanal", he volunteers alongside Hercules in watching over Phil's island as the satyr leaves for the weekend. In "Hercules and the Romans", he is given the name of Mercury by Icarus. House of Mouse Hermes made a few cameo appearances in the animated series. In "Donald Wants to Fly", his shoes are stolen by Donald Duck as he tries to teach himself how to fly, which goes unsuccessful. Trivia *Hermes' favorite phrase is "Babe". *Hermes' glasses seem to not just be aesthetic, he needs them to see clearly in the scene where the Titans storm Olympus. *In Greek mythology, Hermes was also the god of shepherds, travelers, merchants, thieves, and all others who lived by their wits. Like most of the major gods, he was a son of Zeus. Even though Hermes was the god of liars and thieves, he never stole or lied - but he often didn't tell the whole truth. *Hermes' Roman counterpart is named Mercury, which is also the name of a chemical element found inside thermometers, as with the innermost and smallest planet in our Solar System. Gallery Concept Art HermesConceptArt MichaelSwofford.jpg|Character design by animator Michael Swofford. HermesMichaelSwofford2.jpg|Art by Michael Swofford. HermesMichaelSwofford3.jpg|Art by Michael Swofford. Hermes GeraldScarfe.jpg|Early Hermes design by Gerald Scarfe. HermesIDionis.png|Concept art Hercules char line up253.jpg Screenshots Hercules hermes disney movie.jpg Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-9047.jpg Tumblr n75awqJLZh1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Hermes2.jpg Hermes Hercules4.png Hermes Hercules5.png HermesPainPanic Hercules3.png HermesPainPanic Hercules4.png Hermes Hercules7.png HermesZeusHera Hercules4.png Hercules: The Series Hermes disney 2.jpg Hermes disney.jpg hermesherc.jpg hermesherc3.jpg disney hermes.jpg Hercules and the Apollo Mission -Hermes.jpg Hercules - The Apollo Mission - hermes.jpg Tapestry of Fate01.gif HermesHerc&Phil.jpg Zeus and hermes.jpg Zeushermes.jpg Hades&Zeus-Hercules and The Driving Test07.jpg hades-Hercules and The Tiff on Olympus07.jpg Hermes without his glasses 001.PNG HermesZeus TheApolloMission1.png HermesZeus TheApolloMission2.png Hermes PoolParty3.png HermesHercules TapestryOfFate4.png Hermes ReturnOfTyphon2.png Hermes ReturnofTyphon3.png Hermes ReturnofTyphon4.png Hermes ReturnofTyphon5.png Hermes ReturnofTyphon6.png HermesHercules TheBacchanal3.png Hermes TheBacchanal4.png Hermes TheBacchanal5.png Hermes TheBacchanal10.png Hermes TheBacchanal7.png Hermes TheBacchanal13.png Hermes TheBacchanal8.png Hermes TheBacchanal9.png HermesBacchus TheBacchanal6.png HermesBacchusAdonis TheBacchanal3.png HermesHercules TheBacchanal6.png HermesHercules TheBacchanal9.png Hermes TheGoldenTouch2.png Hercules and the Yearbook (27).png Hercules and the Yearbook (4).png Hercules and the Yearbook (28).jpg Hercules and the Yearbook (35).png Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (12).jpg Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (6).jpg Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (5).jpg Hercules and the Tiff on Olympus (4).jpg House of Mouse Hermes HouseofMouse.png|Hermes in the ''House of Mouse Donald and Hermes.jpg Miscellaneous Hermes HerculesAnimatedStorybook1.png|In the Animated Storybook. HermesZeusHera Comic.png|The comic adaptation of the film. fr:Hermès Category:Gods Category:Hercules characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Immortal Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek characters Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Olympian Gods Category:Uncles Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Magic Users Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Heroes